Where You Ought To Be
by Skruvsta
Summary: Justin FinchFletchley starts his first year of Hogwarts. Along with his new friends, Ernie and Lisa, he learns what it really means to be Where You Ought To Be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Thanks to the Queens for getting me started on this story, and also for making me keep going (eventually)._

Chapter One

"In all likelihood, you'll make millions of friends, learn lots of interesting things and have a wonderful time," said Justin's father.

His hand rested heavily on Justin's shoulder, encompassing it entirely. Justin's father was a tall, thickset man and oftentimes seemed like a giant to him. Father had played rugby in his youth, and had been left with a faint scar by his left ear and an underestimation of his own strength. Thus, when he squeezed Justin's shoulder in an apparently comforting way, Justin had to work not to wince.

"However," Father continued in his commanding voice, "If you find this school to be anything less than satisfactory, you get in touch and we'll just send you off to Eton."

Although Justin had spent the better part of the last month or so getting angry every time Father made some insinuation that Hogwarts would be less than adequate, he managed to stay calm. It wasn't worth the bother of working himself up. He was going to Hogwarts, it was certain, and Father's words were only affectionate.

"Thank you, Father," Justin replied politely, "I'll write you the moment I arrive, at any rate. I'm sure you'll want to know what it's like."

"Want to know what it's like?" said Father loudly, lifting his hand from Justin's shoulder in an exaggerated gesture, "A school for wizards? I'll want to know every detail, boy! I expect your letter to be ten pages long and I'll be disappointed with anything shorter."

"Nigel, love," said Justin's mother, sweeping into the room, "Do calm yourself down. You're being entirely too loud for this time in the morning."

"Good morning, Mother," smiled Justin, moving to the table and sitting down.

"Good morning to you too, Justin," said Mother, giving him a knowing look, "Make sure you eat plenty, I'm not at all sure when you'll next get a chance to eat."

Justin looked along the table. There were all the normal breakfast foods- the hot bacon and eggs with his favourite cooked tomatoes; the toast with butter from the dairy and jam made down in the village; the array of cereals and, of course, fresh fruit. Justin piled his plate with bacon, tomatoes and toast and began to fill his stomach. His mother sat down and unfolded a newspaper, settling in for her morning read. Father left the room, presumably to finish dressing.

Justin ate his breakfast in silence, his cutlery clattering against the china plate. As he cleared it, he became aware of the particular dish he was eating off of. It was old, with several cracks in the varnish. It was a pale blue colour, with 'Justin' painted on it and a bright blue steam engine making its way across. He looked up, surprised, at his mother.

"Why do I have my old dish?"

Mother looked over her newspaper and smiled. "Thought you might like the luck it used to bring you. Remember how your best days always started with your train plate?"

Justin grinned at her. "Do I? The day I won the village treasure hunt, I ate off this plate!"

"Well, you might need the luck today," laughed Mother, "Just to help you with all the new things."

"New things?" said Father, marching back into the room, "You're not getting more new things, are you Eleanor?"

"I expect I may pick up a few things while I'm in London," replied Mother, smiling, "But I was actually referring to the number of new experiences Justin is going to have today."

"That's right," nodded Justin, "And to help me get through them, Mother had me eat off my old lucky plate."

"The blue train plate?" frowned Father, "I thought you got rid of that years ago! Along with that awful novelty straw you drank through, and Elizabeth's wretched horsey place-settings."

"What was wrong with them, Nigel?" asked Mother, all smiles and laughter.

"They were just so childish, that's what was wrong with them!"

Justin laughed. "Well, we are children, father, even if I'm not to be here everyday."

"Oh yes, Justin's a grown-up now," came a voice from the doorway.

Justin twisted in his seat to see his sister, Elizabeth, standing in the door regarding him with a look of distaste. Her hair was bedraggled, hanging messily around her tired face. Like their father, Elizabeth was not a morning person. She was extraordinarily grumpy before she was fed and dressed. Add to this the fact that she was not in the least bit happy with Justin, and he found himself looking at a surprisingly angry eight-year-old.

"Now, Elizabeth," said Mother sternly, "Don't be so sarcastic and come and eat some breakfast." Elizabeth came forward, sat down and slouched over her plate. "Sit up," ordered Mother, "Justin and I shall be leaving soon and if you have not changed your mind about coming, you will need to be in the courtyard to say your farewell."

Justin watched Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye as she began to eat her customary breakfast of corn flakes. He couldn't help but think that, if he were to ignore the strong waves of anger radiating from Elizabeth, the breakfast table was perfectly normal. There was mother, reading her newspaper and absently eating a banana. Father sat at the head of the table, chewing away at his bacon and reading some sort of bill or letter that had arrived in the post. Elizabeth was eating cereal grouchily and Justin, finishing first and looking around cheerfully while he waited for the others.

"May I be excused?" asked Elizabeth eventually.

Mother glanced up, "Of course, dear. Go and get dressed, please. Be in the courtyard in half an hour."

"May I get down too?" asked Justin.

Mother nodded in his direction, and Justin followed Elizabeth from the room. They walked in silence up the large staircase and left along the corridor to their bedrooms. A few paces before her room, Elizabeth turned to him.

"I'm glad you're going," she said bluntly, "It means I can have Mother and Father to myself, and you can't go and be their favourite anymore."

"Elizabeth, that's not fair," said Justin calmly, "It's not kind, either."

"I don't care about being kind. As long as you're gone, I can do whatever I want and I'm going to have loads of fun without you. I don't need you."

She span around and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Justin sighed. It was hard not to be offended when someone so dear to him said cruel things, but deep inside he felt that Elizabeth was just upset that he was leaving.

"Cheerio, son," said Justin's father, pulling him into a brief but strong one-armed embrace. "Have a good journey and a good term."

"Thank you father," smiled Justin, stepping backwards. "Have a good day at work."

"No doubt I will," came the chuckled response, "Adding to one's great fortune by doing something one loves is always something to be enjoyed."

"Always obsessed with money, you were," joked Justin's mother and she exited the house and stepped lightly down the front steps.

Justin and his father laughed. "I'd like to deny it, but I'm afraid I don't have much evidence to the contrary," smiled the elder Finch-Fletchley, "Have a good drive and I'll see you tonight, dear."

"Yes, goodbye Nigel," said Justin's mother. She kissed him on the cheek and laughed when he winked at Justin.

Justin's father moved over to and got into his car, a black chauffeur-driven Rolls Royce. He waved out the back window as the car pulled away and out of the front courtyard. Justin watched as the car turned the corner and out of sight. It was beginning to sink in that he wouldn't see his father, or the rest of his family, for a long time. He turned to face his mother, who was standing close by with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Shall we be off?" she asked, gesturing towards a second car.

Justin nodded. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"I'm right here," came a sulky voice from the top of the steps. Justin looked up to see Elizabeth, dressed prettily but looking just as grumpy, standing beside the door.

"Goodbye Elizabeth," he called, "Have a good time at school this term."

"I hope you have a horrible time," said Elizabeth, before sticking out her tongue and running back inside quickly.

Justin heard his mother sigh. "Don't worry about her," she said kindly, "She's just upset that you're leaving her here."

"I know," he nodded, "Shall we go?"

Justin and his mother sat in the back of their chauffeured car on the long journey to London. They spoke little, Justin quieted by nerves and his mother by distraction- she was busy reading a novel. As the countryside flew by and was replaced by the sprawling mass of London, Justin felt his nerves growing as the miles between King's Cross and himself became fewer. The chauffeur, James, notified them five minutes before they arrived at King's Cross, and Justin attempted to calm himself. He steeled his nerves as he pulled his jumper on and smoothed down his hair. There was no point in making bad first impressions, and a messy appearance could do just that.

They pulled up to the curb, James quickly letting out Justin's mother and retrieving his trunk from the car boot. Justin found himself a trolley and James deposited the trunk on top of it. Justin, standing now behind the trolley, felt nervous all over again and his carefully prepared brave front began to crumble.

"Now, lad," said James, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Be good, and I'll be seeing you at Christmas."

Justin nodded up at the friendly face. "Bye, James. Thank you for the ride down."

James grinned down at him. "With your manners, there's no doubt you'll be the most popular boy there," he said kindly, "I'll be around in ten minutes, ma'am."

Justin's mother nodded at James, who climbed back into the car with a cheery wave at Justin and driving off into the traffic. Justin watched the car drive around the corner before turning to face his mother. He set his shoulders and stood up straight, earning himself a proud smile from his mother.

"Are you ready, dear?"

Justin nodded and turned the trolley towards the station. He remembered the instructions he'd been given about getting onto the platform- run at the barrier between 9 and 10. It still seemed slightly ridiculous, even after all the wonders he'd seen at Diagon Alley. He pushed his trolley onwards, feeling the nerves crashing into each other and exploding with every step. He kept his face calm, flicking a smile up to his mother occasionally to show her that he was alright.

Finally they came to platforms 9 and 10. Justin pulled to a halt and turned to his mother.

"Well," he said, "This is it."

He had never been so scared in his entire life- not the time Elizabeth had been dangling over the balcony railing and slipped, not the time he and his father had gone on safari and seen a real lion from only a few feet away, not even the time his nanny's hair had caught on fire spontaneously. (He knew now, of course, that it had been accidental magic which had caused this fire- the nanny had been trying to feed Justin fish, a terrible mistake.)

"Take care of yourself, Justin," said his mother kindly, "You'll be absolutely fine, don't worry."

She reached out to stroke his hair and let out a small sigh. Justin took a deep breath and was about to say goodbye, when she suddenly reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. Justin leaned into the hug happily, knowing that he wasn't to get another for several months. He breathed in her scent and felt his strength building up again. If Mother believed he was going to be fine, then there was nothing to be worried about, was there?

Justin was released and he rocked back on his heels and smiled at her.

"See you at Christmas," he said cheerfully, eliciting a chuckle from his mother.

"Write as soon as you get there," said his mother, kissing him quickly on the forehead.

"Of course," replied Justin, taking hold of his trolley again. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye."

She stepped back and Justin wheeled himself around to face the barrier. Just as he was building up his nerve, staring hard at the seemingly solid brick wall, two young girls pushing trunks like his and who appeared to be their mother walked straight through it. Justin blinked. How odd. One minute they had been there, walking calmly and purposefully, the next they had walked through a wall. Justin looked around to see if there were any other people who might be going to Hogwarts.

A good-looking boy several years older walked past at that moment, pushing a trolley with a large trunk bearing the initials C.D. He looked down at Justin, took in the trunk and nervous look and winked.

"It's easy as punch," he said genially, walking brazenly up to the barrier and passing though easily.

Justin felt better instantly. If that boy could walk through so simply, then there was nothing to worry about. He took one last look at his mother, standing off to the side, and began walking to the barrier. It had been only a few feet away, and as it grew closer and closer, Justin felt his pulse quicken. Just when the end of his trolley was going to hit the wall, he braced himself for an impact.

Unfortunately, this left him slightly unbalanced when he passed through. He stumbled a little and stopped abruptly on the other side. There, where the wall had been just moments ago, was an entirely new platform with a bright scarlet train ready for boarding. Justin's mouth dropped open at the sight, but he quickly snapped it shut- it was awfully rude to stare, especially with one's mouth hanging open.

Children of his age and above were milling about the platform, mixing with parents and chatting excitedly to each other. Justin quickly scanned the platform and couldn't see a single person standing by themselves. Most of the children were dressed in normal clothes, but some- and most of the adults- were dressed in robes like the ones he'd had to buy in Diagon Alley. There were children of all ages hanging out of windows of the train to talk to people on the platform. Two boys raced past him, on their way to talk to a group of others in this hive of activity.

He was still standing there, looking around curiously, when a trolley bumped into him from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks go to The Queens Of All Awesomeness for their helpful hints and support._

Chapter Two

He jumped forward instinctively, managing to avoid any pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a high pitched voice, "Oh, that was awful of me, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Justin looked round at the newcomer. It was a small girl, with blonde hair and freckles flicked across a thin face. He smiled at her, seeing her distress and wishing to put her at ease.

"Nothing to worry about," he said kindly, "I got out of the way in time. Anyway, it was my fault for standing right in the way."

The girl frowned slightly before her eyebrows shot up and she turned around to see a solid-looking wall. She emitted a high-pitched squeak and span around again.

"Goodness," she said, "I actually forgot about running through that wall, can you believe it? Of course there's no way I'd have seen you!"

"Well," said Justin, taking the handle of his trolley and pushing it towards the train. "We'd better get out of the way. Are you waiting for family to come through?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope, none of my family can get through. None of them are wizards of witches, I'm the only one as can get through."

Justin realised that he had forgotten all notions of being nervous. This confident girl, who was entering into the wizarding world under the same circumstances as he, had blown away nervous thoughts. He smiled.

"How about we get on the train, then," he said, waiting for her nod and smile before he marched forward.

He helped the girl to haul her trunk up onto the train, and they began to walk along the corridor. As they had arrived early, and most students were still on the platform, there were still plenty of empty compartments. Justin entered one and between the two of them, they managed to get their trunks into the baggage bays. They sat down facing each other.

"So, what's your name?" asked the girl, "My name's Lisa Turpin."

"My name is Justin Finch-Fletchley, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Justin, sticking out his hand.

The girl looked down at his hand and laughed. "Oh, you're a manners boy," she said, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"What do you mean, a 'manners boy'?" asked Justin curiously.

"My mum says there are manners boys and there are rude boys. I'm only allowed to make friends with manners boys," Lisa explained with a smile.

"Oh, well I suppose that's alright then," said Justin, relaxing, "I thought you were being rude yourself, there."

"I'm never rude," replied Lisa, "I talk quite a lot, and I'm quite confident, but I'm not rude."

"I think we can be friends, then," said Justin with a straight face, "As neither of us is rude."

Lisa looked at him for a moment, then he cracked a grin and they both laughed. Lisa suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. She brandished them in front of Justin's face.

"Want to play cards?" she asked, "I don't know many games, but I can play rummy and canasta."

"Do you know how to play poker?" asked Justin. Poker was the one game he was good at.

"Nope, never been taught that one," she replied, "Maybe you can teach me."

Justin nodded. "Alright, but let's just play rummy for now. Some other people might come into our compartment, and it would be quite rude if I'm teaching you poker for the whole journey."

"Very sensible," she replied, already dealing out a hand of rummy.

They hadn't even finished one game when there was a quick knock on the door. It was slid open immediately after, and a tall boy wearing glasses poked his head in.

"Are you two first years?" he asked bluntly.

Justin nodded. "Yes, we are."

The boy drew back and pushed a boy through the door. "Here you are, Ern," he said, "Sit with these two and make friends."

With that, the tall boy shut the door, leaving Ern standing hesitantly.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" he said quickly, flicking his eyes between the two of them.

"Of course you can," replied Justin instantly, "I'm Justin." He stuck out his hand, which Ern pumped vigorously- obviously relieved that he hadn't been turned away.

"Ernie MacMillan," he said loudly, sitting down next to Justin.

"I'm Lisa Turpin," said Lisa, smiling widely. "Are you from a wizard family?"

Ernie nodded. "My family is pureblood for nine generations!" he boasted, sticking out his chest, "That was my brother David, he's a Hufflepuff prefect."

Justin thought Ernie might explode. His chest was so puffed up and he looked so full of pride that Justin had to work to conceal his smile. He looked over at Lisa, who was smiling widely.

"That's nice, Ernie," she said, "What about you?"

"No, I'm the first of my family to come here," replied Justin, "My parents were both … erm, normal, I guess."

Lisa nodded, but Ernie frowned. "Normal? Oh, you mean muggles!" he said, laughing, "You're both muggle-born?"

Lisa frowned. "Muggle?" she replied, "Is that what you call non-magical people?"

When Ernie replied in the affirmative, Lisa laughed. Justin grinned at her across the compartment, much to Ernie's confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That word," she said, "It just sounds funny."

"Yes," agreed Justin. He could see that Ernie didn't think it was funny at all, and he wanted to make sure he didn't get upset. "You see, it's just strange for us, that's all. We've probably got lots of words that you think are funny."

Ernie smiled faintly. "I suppose," he said, "But muggles have some pretty funny habits too."

"What was that word you used to describe your brother earlier?" asked Lisa suddenly, "You know, you said he was a something prefect."

"What, a Hufflepuff?" said Ernie, causing Lisa to giggle again. "What?" asked Ernie, confused again.

"Hufflepuff is a bit of a funny word," said Justin reluctantly. He really didn't want Ernie to think that he was making fun of him. "What does it mean?"

Ernie frowned. "It doesn't mean anything," he said, "It's a house."

Lisa giggled harder. "A house?" she said eventually, "Your brother is a house?"

"You know, a school house," said Ernie, trying to explain, "Like Gryffindor."

While Lisa grinned at this new word, Justin was beginning to understand. "You mean the pupils are separated into houses?" he asked, "And then you earn marks for your house?"

"Yes," said Ernie, sounding relieved, "We get sorted into houses, and then-"

He stopped abruptly as there was another knock on the door. Justin stood up and slid it open. Out in the corridor stood two girls, one with a long plait running down her back, and the other was a Chinese girl with shoulder length black hair. They both smiled nervously at him.

"Hello," he said, "Do you need somewhere to sit?"

They both nodded, looking incredibly nervous, and Justin stepped back to let them in. The girl with the long plait came in first, and promptly tripped over Ernie's feet. Justin quickly leant down to pull her up, but she had already scrambled up by the time he was down, so he was left crouching down oddly.

"Oh, goodness," sighed the girl, "I'm such a clumsy oaf. Sorry about that."

"Nonsense," said Justin, "Nothing to be sorry about."

"It was his great big feet that got in the way anyway," said the girl, nodding at Ernie.

"I do not have great-" began Ernie, only to be cut off by the girl.

"Could you help me with my trunk?" she asked Justin, ignoring Ernie's offended look.

Justin immediately stepped forward, offering his assistance. However, the trunk was too heavy for him to lift alone, so he was forced to ask Ernie to help. The two new trunks were safely stowed away, and the five of them sat down.

"Susan Bones," said the clumsy girl.

Justin felt Ernie sit up beside him. "Any relation of Amelia Bones?" asked Ernie.

Susan nodded. "She's my aunty."

Ernie looked impressed. "I'm Ernie Macmillan," he told her, his tone making it obvious that she ought to have heard of him.

Susan nodded. "The Macmillans are a good family," she said approvingly, "But don't think that means I'm going to like you."

Justin kept his face straight, but he found it hard not to laugh at the look of astonishment on Ernie's face. He looked across at Lisa, who was also regarding Ernie with a look of amusement in her eye, but then turned to the other new girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Su Li. What are your names?" she asked, looking between Justin and Lisa.

Two and a half hours later, the train was well on its way and Justin was thoroughly enjoying the journey. They had been talking and joking the whole time, and there were very few awkward pauses or misspoken words. Justin was incredibly relieved to have made friends so quickly- it would make starting the strange new school a lot easier.

"Anything from the trolley?"

They looked up from their game of cards to see a cheery-looking woman pushing a trolley loaded with sweets. Ernie stood up immediately and bought some brightly-coloured packets. Justin moved forward to see what there was. He'd eaten a large breakfast, so he wasn't too hungry, but he knew that he'd be getting peckish soon.

Su came up with him. "Those are pumpkin pasties," she said, pointing, "Those are chocolate frogs, Drooble's blowing gum, lollipops, Bertie Bott's beans, liquorice wands."

"Can I have some chocolate frogs, please?" Justin asked the woman.

"Of course, dear," she said, taking some of the strange bronze coins that Justin had pulled from his pocket. The wizarding money still seemed strange to him, just like everything else.

"Does anyone else want anything?" asked Justin, looking around the compartment.

"What is there?" asked Lisa curiously, "Do they have any crisps?"

"No, it's all wizard sweets," he replied.

"I think I'll have some beans," said Susan, getting up to pay.

"No, no," said Justin, "Don't worry, I'll buy some for you."

Susan's eyebrows rose, but she sat down again smiling. "Thanks, Justin."

Once the lady had sold her wares, they decided to abandon the cards and talk again. They began to talk about families.

'Well, my mum's a muggle, but I've been brought up as a witch," said Susan.

"I'm the other way around," said Su, "My dad's the muggle."

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Lisa, "I've got an older brother and three younger ones- they're all insane, always playing football."

"One younger sister," said Su, smiling, "She's like a miniature me, really."

"I've got a younger sister too," said Justin, "But she's not a mini-me. If she was, I'd be worried."

As Ernie went on to talk about his wonderful older brother, and Susan informed them that she was an only child, Justin thought about Elizabeth.

They'd been very close growing up, always playing games and talking together. Elizabeth had, essentially, been his best friend. When he'd received his Hogwarts letter, she'd withdrawn from him, something Justin had seen with sadness. He had been too caught up in the whirlwind of preparing himself for this new world to do anything about it, however. Just yesterday, Justin had gotten into an argument with her, where she said he was a freak for being a wizard, and how she embarrassed to have him as a brother. This had struck home, and Justin had spent most of the night awake, thinking over what she had said.

He looked around at the friendly faces. He wasn't a freak here- he was normal. If he performed magic, they wouldn't look oddly at him, they'd probably be impressed. He smiled. As long as he was at Hogwarts, he was going to forget about being miserable. These were going to be the best days of his life, or so his father had informed him, and Justin was determined to live through them with as much happiness as possible.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Lisa quietly, while the others argued about something.

"Just that I'm really looking forward to Hogwarts," replied Justin. "I was a bit scared before I came, and I'm happy to have made some friends already."

"A bit scared?" said Lisa, "I was terrified! When I ran into you, I thought I was going to burst into tears from being so scared!"

"What?" said Justin, surprised, "But you were so calm and you weren't shy at all!"

"I'm never shy," said Lisa proudly, "But that doesn't mean I'm not scared out of my wits half the time. If I didn't say anything every time I was nervous, I'd never say anything at all. In fact, I usually talk more when I'm nervous. I've been told to shut up a fair few times in my life, would you believe it?"

Justin saw the glint in her eye and understood that she was being sarcastic. "No, I'm honestly shocked to find that anyone would say that you talk too much."

Lisa let out an unladylike snort. "Nice one, Justin," she chuckled.

He grinned at her. "When I'm nervous, I get sort of … I don't know, really," he said thoughtfully, "I think I hide my nervousness under layers of manners."

"Ah," said Lisa knowingly, "That's what all good manners boys do."

Justin smiled widely at her, and was about to reply when there was yet another knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, a bushy-haired girl opened the door.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked in a snobbish voice.

"I'm afraid not," said Justin, "Sorry." The others all murmured in the negative.

"Never mind," said the girl, "Are you all first years?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," said Susan, "Are you?"

"Oh yes," said the newcomer, "I'm very excited, though it's all very strange and new. Have any of you read Hogwarts: A History?" She looked around to see everyone in the compartment shaking their heads. "I can't seem to find any first-years who have," she went on in a slightly disappointed voice, "I was hoping to discuss it before we got there."

"I've got a copy, I just haven't read it yet," said Su kindly, "Maybe we can talk about it when I have."

"That sounds excellent," said the girl, smiling broadly at Su, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Su Li," replied Su.

"I'll see you in a few days then," said the girl, "But I've got to find Neville's toad now, he's lost it."

With that, she whipped out of the compartment and, presumably, off down the train. Justin looked around at his friends.

"Well," said Susan, "She's a Ravenclaw if ever I saw one."

"I hope she doesn't really come to talk to me in a few days," said Su, "That book is so thick, it'll take me ages to read!"

"It's alright," said Ernie, "I doubt she'll have it all memorised or anything. Just learn a few things and talk about that."

Su nodded. "Good idea, thanks," she said, before looking around sheepishly at the others. "Did any of you read your school books before coming here?"

"I flicked through a couple," said Lisa, "I like things to be explained to me, I'm not very bookish. I'm a quick learner, though," she added quickly.

"I don't think it's right to," said Ernie pompously, "After all, it might throw off the teachers."

"Of course it won't throw off the teachers," retorted Susan, "They're going to teach us what's in the books. I didn't read them thoroughly – 1000 Herbs and Fungi was a complete bore- but I liked the Charms textbook."

"You liked the Charms textbook?" said Ernie disbelievingly. "It's a textbook, not a magazine. You're not supposed to enjoy it, you're supposed to learn from it."

"Why can't learning be interesting?" asked Susan, "Have you looked in the Potions text? It's got loads of cool potions in."

Justin looked around at them. They were discussing textbooks. Su looked quite interested, and Ernie and Susan could have jumped down each other's throats at any moment, but Lisa was looking quite detached. Justin decided to contribute to the discussion.

"Are there magical books that aren't about spells?" he asked, "Sorry, I mean are there magic spy novels or anything?"

Ernie's face lit up instantaneously. "Of course there are," he said. "You should read some, you'd understand our world more."

The conversation diverted back to neutral territory, Justin listened to Ernie extol the virtues of his favourite author, Azor Hitchborn. This led, strangely, to a discussion about modes of transportation, which led to broomsticks.

"You actually fly brooms?'" asked Lisa, her eyes alight with interest.

"Of course," said Susan, "They're the best way to travel, in my opinion."

"And they're wicked fun," grinned Ernie, "Just wait until you see quidditch."

Justin heard Ernie and Susan sigh happily, and saw them get a far-off, happy look in their eyes. He exchanged looks with Lisa.

"What on earth is quidditch?" asked Lisa.

"The best sport on the planet," said Susan matter-of-factly, "And there's no better team than the Chudley Cannons."

Justin felt Ernie flinch beside him, and upon looking round, thought his eyes might pop out. He saw Lisa begin to shake with laughter across from him.

"The Cannons!" said Ernie loudly, "You've got to be kidding! No one supports them!"

"I disagree," said Susan, "The Cannons are going to win this year, I know it."

Justin looked over at Lisa. They shared an amused look. Susan and Ernie were obviously quidditch fanatics, whatever the sport was. Justin wondered what was wrong with Susan's team.

"Who do you support, Su?" asked Lisa loudly over Susan and Ernie.

Su visibly cringed. "I know this is like saying 'I'm a muggle', but," she looked warily at Ernie and Susan, "I don't really like quidditch."

Susan and Ernie both looked gobsmacked. Before they could say anything, though, Justin spoke up.

"That's alright, there's lots of sports I don't like," he said diplomatically, "I'm sure you've got some other interesting hobbies."

Su smiled. "I do, actually. I read a lot, but I can play the piano and sing as well."

"Have you read any muggle books?" asked Lisa, "I like reading fiction."

Justin only just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. They were talking about books again! And not good books, like the ones Ernie had been telling him about- where there was action and adventure- but girly romance novels. He looked out the window, only to see that it was dark.

"When did it get dark?" he asked absently, not realising that he spoke out loud.

"Quite a while ago," said Su, "We must be nearly there."

"I think we should put on our school robes," said Susan, "We'll go and change somewhere else."

"No you won't," said Justin, "Ernie and I will go somewhere else."

"Manners boy shows his face again," said Lisa teasingly, "He's being all polite because we're girls," she said to Su and Susan.

"Well, I think manners are important," said Justin defensively.

"He's right, we'll go somewhere else," said Ernie, "Besides, there are more of you than of us, so it's logical that we go."

Justin gathered his robe from his trunk and followed Ernie from the compartment. He changed in the toilet while Ernie went to find his brother- with whom he'd left his trunk. Justin returned to the compartment and knocked meekly on the door.

"Is it alright for me to come in?" he asked through the door.

The door slid open a fraction and Lisa stuck a slither of her face in the gap. "No, you can't come in, Justin. We're all naked."

Justin felt himself blush furiously and closed his eyes, as though somehow closing eyes would make it untrue. He heard the door open fully and heard the three girls laughing. He opened his eyes slowly to see the three of them in their black school robes giggling at him. He scowled mock-seriously at Lisa.

"That wasn't funny," he said, then joined in the laughter when Lisa stuck her tongue out at him.

They were still in high spirits a few moments later when Ernie burst back into the compartment, breathing heavily.

"You'll never guess what," he said excitedly.

"You managed to get changed without getting your robes caught on your feet?" asked Susan jokingly.

Ernie sent her a withering look. "Of course not," he said.

Justin laughed with the others. Ernie realised too late what he'd said, and let out a single bark of laughter before looking impatiently around at them.

"I don't know, Ernie," said Justin, wanting to put Ernie out of his misery.

"Harry Potter's in our year," he said. Susan and Su stopped laughing immediately and sent surprised looks at Ernie.

"Are you sure?" asked Susan, round-eyed.

"Yes, he's further down. My brother told me when I got my robes."

Justin and Lisa shared a confused look, and Justin opened his mouth to enquire as to who Harry Potter was, when the train lurched to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Thank you, Queens, for just being Awesome._

Chapter Three

"We're here!" said Lisa excitedly, instantly forgetting the mystery boy. "I can't wait to get there!"

"I can't wait to see the ceiling of the Great Hall," said Ernie, "Apparently it's amazing."

"I can't wait to be sorted," said Susan, getting up and leading the way out of the compartment.

Justin reached to pull down his trunk, but Lisa stopped him by laying a hand on his arm. "Apparently they get taken up to the school separately," she said quietly, pulling him along and out of the compartment after the others.

"You know," said Justin as they walked behind the others, "What if we're not in the same House?" he asked.

"Well, they can't stop us being friends, can they?" reasoned Lisa, jumping out of the train onto the platform.

"I suppose not," muttered Justin as he joined the throng of students.

The five friends moved together along with the crowd, until they heard a voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!'"

They turned to see a giant towering over the students, gesturing for the first years to gather around him. Regarding him curiously, Justin and the others joined the gaggle around him. Justin looked around and saw that the other first years were all standing in groups of two or three, some by themselves. Theirs was by far the largest group.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years?" said the gigantic man loudly, turning to lead them down a steep, slippery path.

Susan tripped several times, but Ernie- who was walking beside her- managed to hold her up each time, so that they all reached the end of the path unscathed. As they were rounding the last corner, they were afforded their first view of Hogwarts.

"Blimey!" Justin heard Lisa whisper beside him, "I didn't know it was a castle, did you?"

"No," he whispered back. He wasn't quite sure why they were whispering, but both were so overcome by awe that they had stopped in the middle of the path. The people behind soon hurried them along, and they quickly moved forward.

The giant then told them to get into some boats that were arranged along the shoreline of the lake before them. As each boat only took four pupils, the group now found themselves split up. Justin found himself sharing a boat with Ernie and a light-haired boy who spoke with a strong welsh accent.

"Wayne Hopkins," he said, nodding to the two boys as they settled in the boats.

Justin and Ernie introduced themselves. Ernie and Wayne began chatting, but Justin felt his gaze drawn out to the castle. The lake was calm, with a beautiful reflection of the moon shimmering in the water. The castle was alight, a brilliant contrast against the darkness around them. It had more turrets than any castle Justin had ever seen, it was by far the best castle he'd ever seen- and with his father as a medieval fanatic, he'd seen a few in his time. It had obviously been built upon, with towers and buildings of different styles tacked onto the side. He'd have to see it in daylight to assess it properly, but Justin was highly impressed with Hogwarts.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid; I will take them from here."

The giant stepped back, allowing the Professor, a tall, Scottish witch who looked quite neat and proper, to lead the students inside. She marched quickly through the large entrance hall to a small ante-room. Justin had seen bigger and fancier entrance halls, but never one that looked quite so lived-in. No wonder, though- only one of the castles he'd visited had actually been occupied at the time, and the owner lived in a wing isolated from the rest of the castle. Hogwarts' entrance hall was well-lit, with fascinating tapestries and paintings he thought were watching him.

Justin looked around the ante-room. It was only just large enough to fit everybody in, and he found himself squashed up between Lisa and a pair of twin girls. He smiled apologetically at one of them when he stepped on her toe and she blushed right back. Justin was about to introduce himself when the tall professor spoke again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

"A banquet!" whispered Lisa happily, "Thank God, I'm starving!"

The Professor went on, telling Justin and the others that they'd soon be sorted into four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) for whom they would earn and lose points over the year. When the professor told them that at the end of the year, the house with the most points won the house cup, Justin saw a shine of competitiveness enter Lisa's eye along with a ghost of a grin. Justin smiled back. He wasn't too fussed about earning the most points, but he'd try his best and hopefully that would be enough.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," said the professor with a lingering look at a ruffled-looking boy near the front. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

The professor swept out of the room, which quickly burst into the noise of many questions. "How long do you reckon she'll be?" he heard someone ask, and "D'you think we get to choose houses?" However, the most common question on the lips of the students was "How do we get sorted?"

Lisa directed this question who drew up a blank face and shrugged. Wayne, Susan and Su didn't seem to have any answers either.

"I never really asked," said Ernie, "I knew that we got sorted, and that there's a ceremony and a feast, but nobody in my family ever told me exactly what happens. It's quite extraordinary I haven't overheard it actually, since every member of my family's been since ..."

Since when, Justin didn't find out that minute, for Ernie's voice trailed off before he could finish. He was gaping somewhat gob smacked over Justin and Lisa's head, accompanied by those around him. Justin turned to see what was happening.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Several ghosts had entered the chamber and were hovering over the heads of the students, whom they hadn't noticed yet. "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing Elizabethan-style clothes, a ruffled collar and breeches, looked down upon the first years with as much surprise as Justin felt upon seeing them.

"New students!" said a rotund, happy looking ghost who appeared to be wearing a monk's habit. "About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"The fat friar!" exclaimed Ernie, "My brother David, the one who's a Hufflepuff prefect, said that he's alright for a ghost." He nodded around at the small group, apparently trying to allay any fears they might have.

"Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." The professor had returned, and Justin found himself being led out of the ante-chamber.

The room they had entered was, without a doubt, the Great Hall the professor had mentioned before. It was far more impressive than any hall in any castle Father had taken him to. It was lit by hundreds, or thousands, of candles floating mid-air. They were being led down an aisle between two long tables. Older students were already sat at the tables, of which there were four, watching them walk to the far end of the hall. Looking up ahead, Justin saw the high table – but instead of medieval knights and their fair maidens, he saw men and women in long, flowing robes of varying colours and looking on seriously.

Suddenly he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked over to see that Lisa was looking around wide-eyed. She turned to him, and he could immediately tell that she was overwhelmed by the surroundings. He gripped her hand tightly and she smiled weakly back at him. They had reached the top of the hall, and were lined up facing the student body.

"You'll be fine, don't worry," Justin whispered to Lisa, "You're going to make tons of friends and learn magic and have a great time."

"Thanks, Justin," she whispered back, "I feel a bit silly for getting nervous."

"I'm nervous myself," replied Justin, as the professor placed an old, pointed witch's hat on a stool in front of them. He frowned. "I'm not sure quite what's going on myself."

"What's going to hap-" Lisa began, before she, Justin and every first year around them watched the hat in awe. It was old, faded, patched and looked a bit dirty. But it, somehow, managed to move its big rim to form a mouth. When it began to sing, Justin began to think that nothing would surprise him anymore. After all, what's stranger than a singing hat?

"Oh, you may not thin I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

As the rest of the hall burst into applause for the hat, Justin and Lisa looked at each other. They might be separated now. Justin didn't mind at all which house he went into – he wasn't sure he was quite qualified for any of them, but they all seemed to have merits. He gave Lisa an encouraging smile as the professor stepped forward and began to speak again.

"When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked down at the long piece of parchment in her hand. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A rosy-cheeked, pretty blonde girl nearly tripped forward out of the line to Justin's left. He felt quite sorry for her, as she obviously wasn't comfortable with the eyes of the whole school on her. But she managed to make it to the stool without embarrassing herself. The professor put the hat gently on her head and a few moments the hat shouted out: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hanna's face was a picture of relief as she rushed down to the table of cheering students. Justin could now recognise that there was a table for each house.

"Bones, Susan!" was the next person called, and she stepped confidently up to the stool from Lisa's side. When the hat also cried "HUFFLEPUFF!" she looked satisfied and happy.

Justin only had time to watch a few more people sorted, and no more of his friends from the train, before his own name was called. He gave Lisa a small smile before walking calmly up to the stool. He was in turmoil on the inside. The sudden attention he had- he could tell that every eye in the room was upon him- made him quite uneasy, and he was quite desperate for this ordeal to be over and to be sorted quickly. However, he knew that Lisa was nervous and scared, and he intended to let her know that this was easy, that it was nothing to be scared of. So he put on a calm, concentrated expression and sat down on the stool.

The sorting hat was placed on his head quickly, covering his eyes and blocking out the light. For a second he wondered how long the hat would take to make up its mind, when he heard of voice that made him jump.

"I'll take as long as I need, boy," said the voice into his ear, "I'll not rush a sorting, or else I might get it wrong, and then where would you be?"

Justin realised that the hat was talking to him, and chastised himself for jumping. Of _course_ the hat would talk to him. He thought hard, _'I'm dreadfully sorry for that, I understand completely that you'll need to get this correct, so I'll let you get on with it.'_

"I say," said the voice, "Your manners are a lot better than others I've had recently. But looking around in here lets me know that there's only one place for you, and that's HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was pulled of his head and Justin blinked at the light. The table Susan had gone to was cheering loudly, and he walked quickly down to sit next to her, smiling happily.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" Susan whispered to him, as a sandy-haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor.

The next few minutes seemed to pass very quickly, with students being sent in all directions by the hat. Justin, Susan and Hannah were joined by Ernie, Wayne from the boat ride across the lake and two more girls called Megan, and Eloise. Su from the train was the first of their group not to be sorted into Hufflepuff. She gave Susan a small wave as she made her way from the stool to the applauding Ravenclaw table. Justin watched as the twins he'd stood next to in the ante-chamber were split up. As the places on the table he sat at were filled up, it looked more and more likely that he wasn't going to be in the same house as her. He tried to catch her eye, but suddenly the Great Hall erupted into noise as students whispered frantically to each other. Justin looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked Ernie.

"That's Harry Potter," replied Ernie, gesturing up to the front of the hall. A skinny boy with messy black hair was just sitting down hesitantly on the stool. "I guess it's really true, then."

"What's true?" asked Justin, wondering why on earth the whole school was getting so excited about one student.

Ernie's head whipped around. "Don't you know the story of Harry Potter?" he asked incredibly, "I thought _everyone_ knew!"

Justin shook his head, wondering what was special about the boy up on the stool, but before he could ask for a further explanation the sorting shouted its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the right of the Hufflepuff table exploded. The cheers for Harry Potter were at least five times louder than for any student so far. Justin was going to have to somehow get the story out of Ernie later.

The sorting continued, giving Hufflepuff two more members – a Zacharias Smith and a Sally-Anne Perks. Soon enough "Turpin, Lisa!" was called. Justin could tell that she was scared out of her wits – after all, she was one of only three people left to be sorted. Whereas the rest of the sorting had gone quickly, the few seconds of Lisa's sorting seemed to stretch out for several long minutes. Justin felt a bit foolish for being so concerned about a person he'd only met that day. Especially since she was a girl. However, Justin knew that whichever house she wound up in, he'd always have her for a friend.

"RAVENCLAW!" announced the hat.


End file.
